Ray of Faith
by Yoonika31
Summary: A monologue I wrote about a girl name celeste running to the kaiba mansion to tell the kaiba the truth before it's to late.


Ray of Faith? I was running.. Running away. After what Isis said of what was going to happen I found out who I really was And what you who you really were. I was a goddess, and you were the sorcerer. I was the moon, and you were the dark. It was raining Raining hard I couldn't care less The rain wasn't able to wash the truth away My mind was adrift, my will stiff I still kept on running, kept on begging my legs to go on. Her words were screaming in my head, screaming me to go.. Go before it's too late. I have to tell you the truth; I'll do the best I can to convince you, It may be hard, but it's worth it. I close my eyes, just for a second, trying to imagine your smiling face, But it is too far to catch within my weeping grasp. I open my eyes and realize that I'm falling Falling to the cold ground. My face hits the gravel with a thud. I felt pain shooting thorough my body. I have to get up, no matter how hard the rain pushes against me to stay down. I must try, with my weaking strength, to see you again. You and your little brother are the only love ones I have Your little brother gave me happiness And you gave me strength. I almost gave up on that moment. I thought that you would never care. You were always cold and selfish You would never care for anyone but Mokuba. But if that is true, and this is all for nothing Then why did you accept me as your friend? I got back up and started to run again And before I knew it I was in front of the gates to your home. I notice that there was blood and scratches on my face, and a bruise on my arm. But I was finally home. I reach over to ring the entrance bell, but then there was something behind me, Something cold, colder than my worst fears I turn around, and saw a dark figure in front of me I cou'dnent describe what it was, it had a wicked smile on it's face And attack me. The iron bars banged against my back, The shadow crushing me against them, whispering lies in my ear. /You don't belong here! This will and never be your home Archer of the moon! The Kaiba brothers hate and despise you, they never cared for you come with me and you will be free! / I fought back with my remaining strength, it stuck me many times and I collapsed to the ground. It bends over and laughs in my face Looking at it is painful enough. The breath of it is making me dizzy, and I'm beginning to black out. I saw one of its claws raising and falling toward my chest. I turn my head to the house, tears forming and falling from my eyes, The rain wasn't able to wash them away either. I thought of the best memories, you smiling, your brother laughing happily. I wondered what the look on your face would be like When you will see me lying here, drench in blood and rainwater Whispering my good-byes, and before I could whisper the three words to you, I black out. I expected the cold metal to go through my chest and feel my own blood swim around me, but I felt something else. I felt something that I couldn't describe, I just hope I survive. I opened my eyes and I was standing it front of the gate I blink a couple of times and looked around, The shadow was gone. I'm alive; I'll be able to see you and Mokuba again! Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I am dead, And this could be heaven. Seto's home? Heaven? I laugh to myself; Seto's home was already heaven when I was alive. I clenched my hands into fists; I failed to tell you the truth! Crap! How am I going to tell you now! I fall to my knees, The hot tears running down my cold cheeks. I held my face, and lost all hope. There's nothing left now. I look up; there is someone on the other side of the gate. The stranger looked familiar somehow. I stand up, and walked over, I look more closely, And realize That was me on the other side! The gates open up slowly And I walked in. "Who are you?" I asked. The stranger looked like me except. She looked more coldly, narrow and a bit more muscular. Her hair was longer than mine, But somehow I knew her. " Don't ask whom I am, you will find out soon enough." "All I can tell you is that you are not dead, Celeste Tygroneya." "You will be able to tell Kaiba the truth." "I will see you soon, goodbye." With that, she vanished. I may have been confused at the moment, But I was glad to know that I was alive. I started to walk toward the door, But when I took the first step I felt weak My strength was only temporary, I continued to walk, Every step I take weakens each second. The stranger seem to be cheering me on somehow, I don't know, But I'll find out later who she is, This is my main concern. I stood in front of the doors Scared and nervous Afraid of what you will see, When you look at me. But at least you will find out That I am all right. I close my eyes, to picture you and Mokuba. This torment will finally come to an end, The rain of pain will finally go away, And Ra will greet me with open arms. I reach to knock, but the door opens, Light came out to greet me, Ra's light, And there you where. You had a frighten look on your face, That surprise me a lot, you onetime said that you never felt fear, That was a lie. "Oh my god!" You cried I smiled. "Celeste! What the hell happen to you!?" I took a step forward, And started to fall I must of trip Or was to weak There was only one word I could barely whisper. "Seto." You caught me at that moment, In your arms, I felt your warmth surrounding me And you took me into the light, I guess I'll tell you the truth when I awake. That's when I black out. I woke up later, But for only for a few seconds. The last thing I saw, before going to sleep, Was the stranger standing near my bed, Smiling, And said, "It will be alright." 


End file.
